Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a densely packaged servers. More particularly, the present invention relates to structural methods and apparatus of allowing access to add-in cards in a densely packaged server.
The necessity for specialized computer equipment has increased dramatically over recent years. Corporations, both large and small, as well as individual consumers have come to depend on computers to enhance and assist them in a broad assortment of tasks. For the individual or small business, personal computers are typically relatively compact and streamlined, often comprising a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, and a CPU xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d that sits on a desktop or on the floor. These personal computers, although considered compact, when deployed in relatively small numbers, can be quite cumbersome and bulky when deployed in larger quantities. It is not uncommon for an organization to require several computers to act as servers controlling their local area networks. For larger corporations that require numerous servers, the traditional CPU package is not practical to house servers. For such operations, an industry standard EIA (Electronics Industries Alliance) rack is often used to contain servers in a stacked arrangement that uses the available space more efficiently.
Such electronics racks are relatively simple structures that closely resemble open-frame bookcases. Computer server/component racks are typically constructed with perforated, hinged front-doors, rigid sides and a removable rear panel. Industry standard 19xe2x80x3 EIA electronics racks are designed typically to house a column of electronics packages that are 17xc2xexe2x80x3 in width and with varying depths. The height of an electronics package can vary but, to be compatable with the rack mounting structure, must be an integer multiple of an EIA unit called simply the xe2x80x9cU.xe2x80x9d An EIA U is 1.75 inches. Electronic equipment generally has a height in multiples of xe2x80x9cUs,xe2x80x9d e.g., 1U (1.75xe2x80x3), 2U (3.50xe2x80x3), 3U (5.25xe2x80x3), etc. Although it is preferred that the height of the electronics components be a multiple of the standard EIA unit U, the dimension of the EIA unit is understood to represent a maximum allowable height, including both the height of the component and any clearance required. This amount of clearance aides in the installation of the rack mounted electronics and promotes interference free insertion and removal.
Typically, electronic components may be secured within the rack using a pair of drawer slides. The drawer slides, usually ball-bearing supported rails, are secured in place within the rack frame. Corresponding rails are located on the side surfaces of the electronics component to be mounted, thus allowing the component to be pulled in and out of the rack frame easily to allow quick and frequent access.
As the computing needs of both large and small businesses increase, there is increasing demand for computer servers to become smaller and more compact. This demand is coupled with the demand that the systems be easier to maintain and service. A typical server comprises at least one, and often times more than one, of each of the following components: system board including processors and memory; power supplies; disk drives, including hard disks, floppy drives, CD-ROM drives, etc.; peripheral component interface (PCI) buses and cards, and cooling fans. Mounting all of these components in a densely packaged server, some as small as 1U or 2U, creates many interface issues associated with maintaining and accessing the server.
It is often required during normal operation and maintenance of a server to remove and replace add-in cards, such as PCI cards. Recent advances in technology have enabled these cards to be xe2x80x9chot-pluggable,xe2x80x9d meaning they can be removed and replaced without turning off the server. In most standard server applications, the cards plug vertically into the system board. These cards can be easily removed or installed into the server from the top of the server chassis. A typical add-in card, oriented vertically, is more than 2U high. Therefore, in densely packaged servers, such as a 2U server, these cards are often installed horizontally.
Many 2U servers utilize a rack that provides attachment for three or four cards to be plugged in horizontally and stacked vertically. Because space in a densely packaged server is very limited, the only way to remove one card was to remove the entire stack of cards. Removing the entire stack of cards normally requires turning off of the server so the cards are no longer hot-pluggable.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an arrangement that allows for individual add-in cards to be installed or removed from a densely packaged server without turning off power to the system. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art while focusing on these needs.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a system that enables an add-in card to be removed from a densely packaged server while the server is operating. A hinged door, integral to the side of the server chassis, opens to allow access to the card slots. A specially designed server chassis with a reduced height rail allows the door opening to be large enough to allow access to multiple cards. The horizontally oriented cards are mounted in a receiving cage that plugs into and is releasably attached to the server board. Thus, by opening the door in the side of the server chassis, individual add-in cards can be installed or removed. If the cards are hot-pluggable, they can be installed or removed while the server is running. Additionally, the entire stack of cards can be removed from the system board as a unit without tools or loose hardware. Both of these features provide advantages that increase the efficiency of servicing and maintaining a densely packaged server unit.